Creepy Dragonflies
by Dumpling Dragon
Summary: Shifu is very ill after the events in Gongmen Harbor and Po decides to stay with him at night. Kinda hurt/comfort atmosphere and slashy behaviour.


**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

It was late in the evening and the Five and Po had been keeping their master company for an hour cajoling him into eating anything for supper. He was very ill after his landing in water during the battle with Lord Shen. Master Shifu had now a high fever. When he finally gave up and ate some dumplings, the warriors decided to go to sleep. Crane wet a compress with fresh water from the bowl lying on the bedside table and put it on Master Shifu's forehead. The red panda wanted only to sleep and closed his eyes.

"I think it's all we can do for now. I'm falling asleep standing up. Let's get some rest." Crane spoke to his friends. The warriors were tired and agreed silently. They wished Master Shifu a good night and one by one they left his room. Crane was about to leave when he noticed Po, who was standing in the center of the room, watching their master worriedly. "Let him sleep, Po. He needs it." Crane pulled gently his arm.

But to Po, his words sounded more like 'Let him die in peace.'

"I won't leave him again." the panda stated.

" 'Again?'.." Crane was baffled. That word reminded him of the moment when Shifu had told them to evacuate the Valley. It was Crane, who had taken Po out of the Palace. And Shifu was almost killed that night. "Maybe it's a good idea to stay with him. Call me if you need anything." the avian admitted and left the room, whispering 'Goodnight.'

Po sat by Shifu's bed. The red panda looked so pitiful. Po removed the compress. It was almost dry. He touched Shifu's forehead to measure his temperature. It was still too high... The red panda shivered.

"Are you cold?" Po asked.

Shifu nodded and curled himself up into a ball. Po covered him with another blanket, which lay folded on the bed. "Give me a while. I'll bring you something."

He went to the kitchen to heat up some water for tea. The night was so silent... After a few minutes, the water started to boil. Po brewed linden tea and let it steep. After that, he added sweet raspberry juice into the tea and returned to Shifu's room. He approached the shivering furry being on the bed.

"Master Shifu..." he whispered, when the herbal drink was not too hot. Po sat down on the edge of the bed to lift Shifu's back and rested the red panda against himself. Shifu groaned reluctantly. "Drink this, it'll warm you up." Po touched Shifu's lips with the edge of the cup. Shifu sniffed and winced. "I don't want."

"I know you feel awful but this will help you, just try." Fortunately, the panda was as stubborn as his kung fu master.

Shifu was too sleepy to argue and took a few sips of the tea. "Po, tell Viper she should be sleeping now." he mumbled.

Po looked at him surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Shifu pointed at the corner of the room. "She's dancing with her ribbon.. right there."

Po glanced in the mentioned direction and turned his sight back at Shifu. "She's not here." If he wasn't worried earlier, he was surely now.

Shifu flailed his hands around. "Take them away!"

"What? Who?!"

"These dragonflies, they are everywhere!"

"There are no butterflies-"

"DRAGONflies! They are staring at me with their creepy eyes!"

Po put the cup on the table, wrapped the blankets around Shifu and hugged him. "There are no dragonflies, Master. You're hallucinating. But you'll be OK, don't worry... you'll be fine..."

Shifu calmed down listening to Po's soothing voice. "Your accomplishments in Gongmen City were unbelievable." he spoke after a moment.

The panda looked at him even more surprised than before. "We've already talked about that..."

"...tell Tigress I love her."

"You can tell her that yourself in the morning."

"Po... I'll be dead before the dawn." Shifu stated ruefully.

"That's not true!" Po cried and hugged the red panda tighter, stroking his back. He buried his nose between Shifu's ears. "You're not dying." _Or at least I hope you're not_...

"...tell Viper she is like a daughter to me. And tell Crane, Monkey and Mantis... that I'm so fucking proud of them..."

Po smiled involuntarily hearing such dirty words from his master's mouth and he had to force himself not to burst out laughing. Shifu coughed and continued. "And you. My panda warrior... you are my third greatest discovery after Tai Lung and Tigress. I'm sorry I was so cruel to you..."

"I forgave you long ago." Po reasurred.

"...and it's not true that I think you're disgusting. I think you are quite attractive."

Now Po was utterly stunned hearing Shifu's words. "Ok... I believe you didn't want to say that.."

"I _did_ want. I can't let you live under the misapprehension that your master didn't like you and was not proud of you."

That hurt. "I know you like me, Master." Po stroked the red panda's ears. "I _do_ know." He tried to hold back his tears.

"Po... may I ask you for something?.." Shifu asked weakly.

"Ask me for anything you want."

Shifu raised his head to look into Po's eyes. "Kiss me."

Po felt as if someone had hit him in the head. His eyes widened, while Shifu's shone like aquamarines. "W-what?.."

"I've never kissed anyone. I don't want to die not knowing what it is like." Shifu explained.

Po was confused as never before. "I'm afraid I... can't do such things with my master..." he finally uttered flabbergasted.

The red panda saddened. He realized that kissing someone in such a bad condition would be very unpleasant. He untangled himself from Po's embrace and lay down ashamed on his left side. Po couldn't see his face. But he saw when the red panda shook crying silently. _Oh, the hell with those stupid rules. He's my friend. Who would I be if I didn't do it for him?_ Po thought. He pulled his master by the arm, lifted him slightly and touched his lips to Shifu's, grabbing his tiny paw. Shifu was surprised but he kissed him back willingly and touched the panda's cheek. The passion Po showed him was fantastic and the red panda moaned quietly, melting in his hands, savoring Po's lovely, black lips. They broke their literally hot kiss slowly and Shifu smiled. "That was awesome." he said, when Po laid him back on the pillow.

Po smiled too. "Hey, that's my line!"

Shifu chuckled closing his eyes. Po tucked him in and sat on the floor resting his head on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you... Panda..." Shifu whispered falling asleep.

"I would do anything for you." Po replied and kissed Shifu's tiny paw. He held it close to his face to feel his... pulse.

* * *

When the light of the next morning filled the room, Shifu was lying in the same position he had fallen asleep in. Po was still sound asleep, although he had promised himself he would be watching over his master...

The red panda cracked his eyes open and noticed Po's head nearby. He felt much better and stroked the white fur on Po's head. The giant panda woke up immediately. "You've been here all the time?" Shifu asked rather surprised, pulling himself up into a sitting position and tying his white sleep robe.

Po looked at him astounded and blinked in disbelief. He flung himself towards the small master and hugged him pleased. "You're alive!"

The older master felt unsurely. "Of course I am... Why wouldn't I be?" He was barely visible between Po's massive arms.

"You felt so bad at night..." Po explained relieved. "You said many odd things..."

Shifu raised his eyebrows confused. "Like what?"

"You told me you were dying, you saw Viper dancing in your room and some creepy dragonflies, you apologized me for your behaviour, and said I was attractive and you wanted me to kiss you for you had never kissed anyone so I did so, oh and you-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Can you repeat WHAT you did?" the red panda freed himself from Po's hug.

"I... we... kissed each other." Po repeated obediently.

Shifu's right eye twitched twice. Thrice. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" He really didn't remember the occurrences Po was talking about and he decided to listen to the voice of reason. "Po, it was only a dream. A very strange one, I must admit..."

Po was not sure now. He frowned trying to remember what had happened last night but his dreams and Shifu's unusual confessions blurred into one. "Maybe you're right..." He felt like an idiot and blushed. _Gosh, what a shame..._

"It's OK, this is what dreams are like; they are strange, it's normal." Shifu patted his black paw trying hard not to smile.

"I'll bring you breakfast." the panda offered because he only wanted to run away as soon as it was possible.

"Thank you."

Po left the room hearing his master's muffled laughter and he slowed his pace. He could swear that he could clearly feel a raspberry taste in his mouth although he hadn't drunk Shifu's tea.


End file.
